College? Yeah Right
by dark-elmo
Summary: InuYYH- Kag & Sango arrive at college to find Jin, their dorm partner. Kagome gets pulled into Jin's father's problems, things tend to heat up with Kag being threatened with her life. Jin is beyond pissed.
1. Wars begin

I own nothing, not even my own sanity. Enjoy, I have re-wrote my first story. Its a shame really.

* * *

College? Yeah Right. 

Chapter 1

The Door

* * *

Kagome had just shown up at the parking lot of Tokyo University. Pulling to a stop, Kagome stepped out of her prized car and began pulling her suitcases out of the back. Her life's best friend, Sango, pulled up and stepped out, quickly looking over the College and making a disgusted face at it. 

"Its only going to be a few years, Sango." Kagome laughed as Sango's face turned into torture.

"Only a few years," Sango mocked in sarcasm as she reached into her trunk. "A few years of beating guys off of you, do you know how much work that is!"

"Not as much as mine doing so for you and your boy trouble, my dear."

"Keep talking, Sweet heart." Sango gave a playful glare.

Kagome laughed and picked up her luggage and headed for the entrance, or would've been, if Sango hadn't 'accidentally' tripped her.

Kagome looked at her skewwed luggage on the ground and turned to tackle Sango. "Why you-"

Sango screeched with laughter, as the two rolled around in the parking lot. All the while screaming extreme insults at one another before a loud horn decided to intervene.

Sango and Kagome looked up, but only for a few moments as they rolled out of the car's way and continued on.

It had been minutes before Kagome and Sango got up while panting desperately for breath. Sango turned to face Kagome and ended up in laughter.

"Now what!" Kagome glared and Sango pointed at her face.

Kagome moved to face herself in her side-view mirror. What she seen was astonishing. Her hair was rousled and full of pebbles, her face and clothes containing grey smudges from the gravel's dust.

Sango suddenly quit laughing. Turning around, she seen the question on Sango's face.

'If Kagome looks like that, then what hell do I look like?'

Kagome then knew what Sango was thinking and now it was her turn to laugh. Sango glared and leaned into her rear view mirror of hercar and was horrified. By Sango's shocked expression, Kagome laughed more hysterical then ever. After Kagome had stopped, they realized the audience of passing students.

Whispering, pointing, staring, didn't they have a life? Kagome thought snide remarks but decided to keep them to herself, most likely sharing them with her old pal later on. Kagome scolded herself as she picked up her keys and made sure her car was locked by hearing the "Beep". She then snatched up her two suitcases and headed for her dorm, with a Sango at her heels knowing Kagome's mood.

As they reached the entrance of their new college they ignored most of the stares the were receiving. Sango knew it would be long before Kagome decided to blow. As they neared the check-in counter, where 3 ladies seated themselves, the lady up front looked up and was shocked to see such a mess.

"My god," the lady up front said and the other women behind her stared with the same looks.

Kagome knew what she looked like, but hell, it wasn't anything to be staring at. She wasn't in the mood to be their entertainment.

"You know, I hate people who stare." she said angerly. They continued to stare.

"It's not like I'm about to pull a goddamn donkey out my ass if you looked away." Kagome growled. Sango's eyes widened as she silently cheered for Kagome.

The ladies in back glared and continued on with their 'work'. Sango recieved the keys from the lady up front and now they were on their journey to find their dorm room. On the information sheet, it said that three students were to live in one room. Of course Sango brought this up and decided to express her opinion on their dorm room partner. Kagome was too pissed to care.

Their room was the last down the hall. They cautiously opened the door and moved in. Looking around, their roomate was no where to be found at the moment, to Sango's dismay. Kagome moved over to an unoccupied bed and threw her suitcases next to it before plopping down on the beed and closing her eyes. A sigh of pleasure coursed throughout her body. Her eyes popped back open and Kagome quickly stood up and hurried to the bathroom, after gathering bath supplies. Sango expected this and knew it would be at least and hour before she would see her best friend again. Sango brushed her hair and got most of the smudges off her face and headed out the hall to find a phone to call her mother, and tell her that they had arrived and the rest of her luggage could now be sent over.

Kagome soaked in the bath tub, making sure that there were no possibility that any grit-and-grime could survive through it. Gods how she loved her baths. Maybe a little too much. After what seemed like a decade, she decided to return to the living world, she still had many things that were'nt done. After realizing she had forgotten her clothes, Kagome wrapped herself in a towel and headed out the door. She quickly stopped in the doorway when she heard a male's voice.

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit, mate...Uh-huh. See ya." The boy had a funny Irish accent.

Kagome looked around the wall and seen a boy put a cell phone in his back pocket before leaving the room. Kagome sighed in wonder and headed for her suitcase.

"Excuse me?"

A scream emmited from Kagome's throat, and she jumped a clearance of 3 feet.

"Sorry, the door was open and I was looking for a friend of mine."

'The door! He forgot to shut the door!'

She turned to face the voice and, sure enough, there stood another male. Kagome blushed and tightened her towel, "Who?"

"He has red hair, wierd clothes, and an irish accent." the boy explained.

"Oh, I believe he just left." Kagome pleaded for the boy to leave. Not only was she in a towel but this man was a total stranger.

"Oh, I see. Thank you." The boy smiled politely and backed out of the room, but turned around, "My name is Kurama by the way."

Kagome just stared, the boy was obviously waiting for a reply, but it never came. Kurama knew it was his time to leave. He smiled again and left down the hall. Kagome mumbled angerly to herself. How could she forget to shut the door? She marched over to slam it. But in the end of her fierce shove, Sango decided to appear in the doorway. Kagome tried to stop the wooden object but it was too late. She knew Sango had to cover her mouth from screaming a mile long sentence of 'very' bad words.

When Kagome opened the door, she had to hold in her laughter as Sango hopped into the room on one foot. She was holding her mouth with one hand and her foot in the other. If she hadn't it would be Sango's que to start cussing like it was her favorite hobby. Kagome hoped that Sango at least had enough mercy to bury her dead body.

After shutting the door Sango releived her mouth, "You BITCH! Are you out to get me? I didn't know you took all those insults personally. I thought that hour bath should've cooled you off. Damn that one hurt like a mother-. If I knew the war was still waging I'd have given you my white flag happily." Sango shook her head and pouted, "Its just not my day."

"I'm so sorry Sango, please forgive me. I didn't see you until the last moment." Kagome begged.

Sango laughed, "I forgive you. Your not the type to open the door in a towel and wait to see your best friend so you can slam the door in her face...So, why was the door open?"

Kagome shook her head, "If only boys knew how to shut the damn doors."

Sango gave her a puzzled look.

"A boy was in here after I got out of the bath. He left, leaving the door open. I forgot to close it and went to get a clean pair of clothes. Then another boy shows up asking for the first boy. He left too along with leaving the door wide open." Kagome explained in a huff.

Sango looked puzzled but nodded anyway, "Your thinking about guys already? Shame on you!" Sango laughed.

"I DON'T think so!" Kagome growled.

"Well, we need to get our schedules and supplies." Sango said, "You coming?"

"Yeah, hold on. I have to change."

Sango waited for a few minutes until Kagome came out of the bathroom fully dressed. They headed out the door, Kagome being the last one out.

"Don't forget to shut the door." Sango smiled when she heard Kagome trudge back and slammed the door.

* * *

I finally finished re-writing this story. Happy? You better be. . 


	2. The Roomate

Hey, I hope you liked to new version of 'College? Yeah Right'

* * *

Chapter 2 

The Room Mate

* * *

The guys blew whistles, made cat calls, and shouted dorm room and phone numbers. Kagome didn't think much of herself as a beauty, so she left it at desperate guys, but smiled anyway. They soon came upon a long line and a huge crowd. Kagome seen a lot of slutty girls over a pair of guys.

'Please.' She rolled her eyes and looked back up the line.

Sango nudged her and squealed, "Look at those hotties."

"Well, I can't see much with all the women swarming them." Kagome said bored while looking at her watch and then back up the line.

"Okay then." Sango glared at Kagome's attitude. She grabbed Kagome's arm and started to drag her over.

"Wha- Hey! Wait. Stop. I mean it! What about our schedules?" Kagome complained.

"We'll get them in a second." Sango answered.

Sango had already began plowing through the girls as Kagome apologized to every single one of them.

"Sango, you need to quit pushing." Kagome tried to yell over the annoying squeals.

They reached the front but she didn't have time to look at the boys because she was pushed from behind by an angry stand-byer. She stumbled forward and tripped over Sango's foot and fell on top of one of the guys. The screaming and squeals ceased and everything was quiet.

"Sorry, I... I tripped." She felt her face burn up and she knew she had to get away.

Someone held out their hand to her, she gladly grabbed it and quickly said 'thanks'. Then she regretted it when she seen who the hand's owner was. 'It was the same guy from before. The one asking for his friend. Kurama, right?' Kagome looked down at the boy she fell on top of. 'Well, it looks like they found each other.'

'Why in the seven hells did the gods have to torture me today?' Kagome turned and glaredbehind at her friend behind her,'I'm going to kill you, Sango!'

"Are you alright 'lass?"

Kagome looked down and gave an apologetic smile, "I'm fine. I'm sorry for this incident." Kagome turned to leave the crowd but something caught her hand. Looking back she seen the charming boy shaking her hand. It was undeniably warm and soft.

"I'm Jin, and that's Kurama." His thumb jutted out over his shoulder.

Kurama gave no indication that they had ever met before, for that she was thankful.

"And you name is?" Jin broke up her thoughts.

"I'm Kagome, that's Sango," Kagome pointed toward her friend, "And we have to go." Kagome grabbed Sango's arm and sped from the crowd.

"I HOPE WE MEET AGAIN." Jin yelled and Kurama smiled at the retreating forms.

"Why ME!" Kagome was everything, but quiet.

"Kagome, you know them?" Sango gave her a shocked look.

"Unfortunate aquaintances."

Sango gave her another questioning look.

"They were the boys I was talking about earlier."

"What!" Sango squealed.

"Shhhh. Shut up." Kagome tried to quiet her down.

"Uh-oh." Sango gasped.

"What?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Our schedules." Sango reminded.

"Oh, hell. We'll have to get them later. I'm not going back there."

Sango laughed, "Lets go unpack, my bags should be here by now."

* * *

Another aninimate object was tossed into the cart.

"We don't need this." Kurama picked up the portable CD player Jin threw in.

Taking it away from him, Jin replied, "You don't, I do."

"Just how do you pass all of your subjects?" Kurama asked in wonder.

"Easy, I have you." Jin gave him his most charming smile.

Kurama uncharacteristicly rolled his eyes.

"Man, I'm bored."

"Go play in the toy section then." Kurama murmured distractedly, sliding his finger over the plastic cover of the new 'Plants' magazine.

"Humph."

"Go get some '#2 Pencils' then." Kurama suggested as Jin stalked away.

A few minutes of roaming up and down isles, Jin came back holding his hands behind his back.

"You know what Kurama?" Jin asked innocently.

Kurama eyed him suspiciously.

"I think you would look great with blue hair!" Jin laughed as he threw the hair dye at Kurama.

"WHAT! Get that AWAY from me!"

"But-" Jin pouted as Kurama wacked him on the head.

"What happened to the #2 pencils?"

"The what?"

Kurama sighed, "Nevermind," He grabbed the hair dye and threw it harshly on the shelf on his way to find the pencils.

"What? Can't Kurama have a little fun?" Jin asked himself as he snatched up the product and covered it in the basket.

* * *

Kagome and Sango had finally received their schedules and began checking them over. Freshman in college couldn't chose their first semester classes.

"I can't take this, I can't even draw a box!"

"You got lucky."

"Give me a break." Sango whined.

* * *

"Come on! I can drive." Jin pleaded.

"No."

"I won't speed!" Jin grabbed Kurama's front shirt and made 'puppy eyes'.

"No."

"I promise I won't pick up any prostitutes this time."

"N-"

"I'll do your homework!"

Kurama bursted into laughter and then turned serious, "NO!"

Jin grumbled as he opened to passenger door. Kurama went to pull his keys from his front pocket. They were gone. He checked all of his other pockets, GONE! He panicked. 'They could be anywhere.' Kurama thought.

"Jin do you know where I put my-?"

Kurama looked up to see a crazed Jin behind the wheel holding the keys. He had a look and a smirk that said 'You know the routine. I drive or you walk.'

Kurama scolded him and reached for the passenger door to get in. The door was locked. Kurama was becoming more impatient by the second and began pounding on the window and yelling...

"UNLOCK THIS DARN DOOR!"

"Do you want to stop and eat?"

"No." Kurama replied.

"Your not still mad at me are ya' mate?"

"Oh come on. I let you in."

Kurama glared at the red-head, "If Hiei hadn't stopped by-"

"I'm hungry, we're stopping, and your paying." Jin smirked and pulled into the closest Tachii Doke (somewhat like BBQ and sushi grill)

'Pig.' Kurama shook his head.

"The whole day and I have yet to meet my roomates." Jin broke the silence.

Kurama shrugged, "Can I stay with you tonight?"

"I think you're getting attached to me!" Jin smirked.

"Right... Anyway, Yusuke, Inuyasha, and Kuwabara are throwing a huge party and the whole campus is invited."

Jin may be crazed but he was never a party freak.

"Sure, mate."

"Thanks."

Kurama's roomate threw a party everyday they had homework. So their dorm room was pretty much unlivable. Keiko can hardly control Yusuke anymore. And the girls! For heaven's sake, all the girls mob him. It was never a moment of quiet. Jin almost pitied Kurama. Keyword: Almost.

When they had parked and taken all the bags out of the trunk, they headed for Kurama's dorm room. It was the closest. As they walked inside they had tp watch closely to make sure they wouldn't trip over the empty beer cans and wine coolers laying on the floor from previous parties.

'No matter how many times I clean this place.' Kurama sighed.

"Hey Kurama." Someone yelled.

"Hey Jin." Came another voice.

The boys looked toward the direction of the voices... the couch. 'Figures.' thought Kurama.

On the couch sat Inuyasha and Yusuke. Kuwabara was rummaging through the fridge.

"Hey guys, has the party ended?" Jin asked.

"Huh?" Kuwabara's head poked out.

"It hasn't even started." retorted Inuyasha.

"Hey guys, we need to get more beers." Stated Yusuke.

"You had to start drinkin' them early, Yusuke." growled Inuyasha.

"Shut up. You aren't any better. You just lay around like a dog." Said Kuwabara. "Not that I'm sticking up for that punk."

"Kuwabara, shut your trap." said Yusuke.

Kurama took his bags to his room and laid them on his desk. Jin casually walked in and examined the room, tinkering with whatever caught his eye. Kurama stuffed a few clean clothes into his book bag and motioned to Jin that it was their time to leave. For some reason, Jin knew it would be a very long weekend.

They said their goodbyes to the boys, and left the dorm room and headed for Jin's, which wasn't but a few rooms down the hall. Six to be exact. As they neared their destination they could here muffled voices from inside the room. Jin pulled out his keys and unlocked the wooden object in his way.

* * *

Kagome and Sango looked up from Kagome's bed and the schedules that had been laying in front of them. The boys stared back

Jin cracked a smile, "When I said 'I hope to see you again', I didn't mean to wait in my room."

Kagome stared disblievingly at the boy. 'What did that irrogant bastard just say?'

"Hi, we met before, as you can tell." Chuckled Sango who had broke in and had already got up and went to shake hands.

'Traitor,' thought Kagome.

Jin was amused at the face Kagome had put on. She looked mad, with a little bit of jealousy. After he had shaken Sango's hand he started to walk towards Kagome's bed. Once he reached her, he held out his hand expecting Kagome to shake it as well. Of course, Kagome wasn't going to be so easy on him. She just stared at it like it was diseased. After a few seconds, Jin got the idea she wasn't going to shake it so he bent down and grabbed her hand next to her waist, and bent down to kiss it. Kagome's good reaction kicked in, and the hand was pulled away before the contact was made. Laughter echoed from Jin as he straightened up.

"Aye, 'Lass, You're kinda cute when your mad." Jin bent down and flicked Kagome in the nose, whose face was beating red.

* * *

Awww, so kawaii! Review if you haven't already and tell me what you think of the new and improved version!


	3. Did I say Revenge?

Guys, I know I probably made A LOT of mistakes, but I don't have Microsoft Word anymore, so I have to use Wordpad. That's why I might have made mistakes in the last chapters. No, I don't re-read.

* * *

Chapter 3

Did I say Revenge?

* * *

Kagome glared on her bed, as she watched Sango, Jin, and Kurama play their board game. She refused to play because she didn't want to be Jin's object of interest at the moment. 'That prick tried to kiss me! Well, even if it was just my hand. Anyhow, its not going to happen.' Kagome hated his cute irish accent, and his boyish act. So many guys had pulled that on her and Kagome was a quick learner.

"That can't be right." Sango counted her monopoly money again.

"Thats because Jin's been cheating this whole time." Kurama said casually and rolled the dice.

"What!"

"I would never," Jin put on his most innocent face.

"Sango, I believe its time to go." Kagome stood up.

"Huh?" Sango asked, then remembered.

"Where you goin'?" Jin turned to face her with a smile.

"We're going to-,"

"None of your business." Kagome cut in, grabbing Sango's wrist and heading for the door.

Sango waved goodbye before disappearing around the corner.

"What strange girls."

"That never stopped you before." Kurama began putting the pieces to the game away.

"How do you think I would fair up with the little hell cat?"

"Kagome? I don't know, but I don't think you should mess with her too much."

Jin huffed, "And why not?"

"She's way over your status."

Jin smirk disappeared, "Do you know her?"

"Lets just say, I did my research. Can never be too cautious." Kurama sighed, "Lets get some sleep."

Jin actually became exhasted at the sound of sleep, today was so hectic. He glanced at the beaming clock, reading '11:47 p.m'.

* * *

As the girls walked into the dorm room named 1028, they could see all the beer cans rolling all over the floor. There was people raiding the fridge and others were chatting loudly. In the corner, there was a big circle with to people in the middle. Shouts and screams were barely heard across the room.

"Come on, Yusuke!"

"You can take him Kouga!"

Sango looked around and was immediately drawn to the fight... Of course dragging Kagome along with her.

"Sango..." Kagome groaned.

She didn't feel up to watching some idiots fight. Sango was standing there and rooting for the one she thought was winning. They both seemed pretty bloody and stupid to Kagome. She was bored. She didn't know why she decided to come to this party anyway. All she knew was she had one hell of a headach and someone was groping her butt.

'Wait.' Kagome's eyes widened.

Kagome turned around, but the man was already unconcious. Sango turned around, after beating the man, and began rooting again.

'Stupid boys.' Kagome shook her head.

(1 hour later)

Sango had gotten a hold of someone's liqueur andher and Kagome drank to their heart's desire. Kagome needed something to dull the pounding headache, but on the good side, she made a lot of friends. Yusuke, the one that had been in the fight and won. Kouga, the one that lost. Kuwabara, Miroku; now concious again, Inuyasha, Botan, Keiko; who wasn't too thrilled about the party. Sesshoumaru, who seemd bored and only spoke to insult his 'half' brother, Inuyasha; Kikyo, Shippo, Yukina. And a strange man named Hiei, who stayed in the shadows.

Kagome kept her mouth shut and listened to everyone else talk, quite amusing if she did say so. The beers were passed around, a few games were played. And few kisses were made, and it had mounted into 'Truth or Dare?'.

'What strange people.' Sango looked around, 'Just my type.' Sango passed the coolers.

Kikyo was now trying to think of a dare for Yusuke, too bad it never made it... Nothing goes past Keiko.

Kouga and Miroku had just arrived back from buying more alcohol. Not bothering to clean himself before he went,

Kouga laughed, "They felt sorry for me and gave me an extra pack."

"Lucky freak."

"Catch any girls on the way." Shippo mused.

"Yeah, right." Kikyo looked up at the lecher.

"No." Miroku said sadly, then smiled, "Unless one of you lovely ladies wants to be my girlfriend."

"You better sit before you get hurt Miroku." Botan pointed at an empty seat.

* * *

Kagome and Sango stumbled into their dorm, holding onto each other for support.

"Ow, damn it. I hit the dresser," Kagome giggled.

"Baka." Sango swayed one way then the other.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom, I don't feel so good." Kagome crawled to the bathroom.

Kagome stood and turned on the bathroom light and shut the door. Opening the mirror, something caught her eye. An evil smirk spread across her face.

"Oh, Sango." said Kagome in a scary whisper.

Sango stumbled in and saw what Kagome was holding, and gasped.

"Oh, Kagome! You've got to be kidding... right?"

* * *

: Morning :

"OH SHIT! OY! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME HAIR!" Jin yelled from the bathroom, waking Kurama, Sango, and Kagome.

"Are you okay in there Jin?" Kurama yawned and tossed to face the bathroom.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK?" Jin stomped from the bathroom, with a towel hanging from his waist.

Kurama's eyes widened, and Kagome and Sango quickly looked at eachother.

'Did we do that?' was what was said through their expressions.

Jin was throwing a fit! His 'beautiful hair' was BLUE.

"Is that...", Kurama paused, "Is that the hair dye from last night?"

"Um...Well...I-," Kurama scolded, "...Aye." Jin squeaked.

Kagome and Sango had to bite their lips to keep from laughing.

'Serves him right.' Kagome smirked.

'How could we be so horrible!' Sango wondered.

'No mercy.' Kurama looked over that the girls.

* * *

Kagome and Sango walked into the cafeteria, students were everywhere. A slight movement made Kagome's eyes snap to it, and she saw Kikyo, Yukina, and Botan waving at her from across the room. After squeezing through people, they finally reached the table. The moment she seating herself next to Kikyo and Sango, a loud shriek was heard and Miroku's tray landed on Botan's head. Botan in return shrieked and threw the food back at Miroku when he stood back up. Miroku caught sight and ducked behind Yukina, effectively dodging the Ramen Noodles, which hit Inuyasha instead. Inuyasha slowly turned around and glared, picking the noodles off his shoulder he threw it at Botan, too bad his aim was off, and it hit Kikyo instead, who in return threw it back. Obviously her aim wasn't too good either, it hit the person directly behind Inuyasha. The room went quiet. Sesshoumaru stood up calmly and walked out of the room.

Sango busted out laughing and a cheese cake landed on her head, a gift from Kouga.

"What the fuck? Okay, you asked for it." Sango grabbed her bowl of banana pudding and slammed it over Kouga's laughing head. Yusuke and Kuwabara rushed into the room and tried to stop the all out food war, but was pulled into it instead. Keiko was long gone. Kagome had peanut butter matted in her head from Touya, who in return got a hamburger slammed into his face by Yusuke. Hiei dodged the attacks that were sent his way.

"Bakas," Hiei muttered, he felt someone tap his shoulder and when he turned around his face was smother with ketchup and french fries, thanks to Kagome.

By now many of the students were rolling on the floor wrestling or throwing food. Students that had been watching turned on heels and left. Jin and Kurama showed up and found half the cafeteria pasted with food. Students were still screaming and shouting, the food fight had ended from the loss of food.

"Did we miss something?" Kurama and Jin looked at each other.

After successfully pulling all of their friends out of the wretching room, the boys were now walking in the park. Everyone noticed Jin's hair and took no mercy in teasing him about it.

"Bloody hell, how could this get this day get any worse?" Jin stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Just then a bird soared overhead and a dropping fell on his hair.

"I just got worse."

"Oh gross, Jin!" Kuwabara looked disgusted.

Yusuke was rolling around and was unable to get back up for quite a while. Kurama had to seek support from a tree so he wouldn't fall over. Hiei almost fell out of the tree his stood in. Inuyasha had to restrain Yusuke who was now suffocating, with no success. Jin just stood their and glared ahead of him, not daring to say a word.

* * *

Kagome and Sango were doing a copy of Yusuke when the guys had walked in, and Kurama told the story.

"Oh my god, Jin." Sango tried to stand back up.

"Fate has it in for you." Kagome laughed.

Jin glared and walked into the bathroom. After a moment he appeared before Kagome's laughing form. Kagome straightened up and smirked at him, it soon ended when Jin covered her face with shaving cream. He had no intention on stopping his insane cream war. Kurama grabbed Jin by the arms to hold him back.

Kagome wiped the cream from her face and stood to face Jin, making her way toward him.

Jin fought against Kurama, he was all too willing to have a round with this girl. Sango reached for Kagome but only managed to trip over her own foot. She reached out and grabbed Kagome's ankle, which sent Kagome off balance.

She hopped a few times, her arms flailing around to catch something but she only managed to land herself on top of Jin and Kurama.

"Oy. Get off me, wench!"

"Jin!" Kurama scolded.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Kagome poked Jin's chest beneath her.

"JUST GET THE HELL OFF ME!"

"Like I would WANT to be on you!" Kagome yelled and jumped of the figures laying on the floor.

"Whatever." Jin stood up and brushed himself off.

"We need to get going." Kurama grabbed Jin by the arm.

"Where?" Sango looked at him.

"The Store." Kurama reached for his keys.

"Why?" Kagome was sure they had everything they needed.

"To get away from you." Jin walked to the door.

"Bite me." Kagome stuck her tongue out.

Jin turned around and looked at her. Before Kagome knew it she was on the floor. 'He is actually going to do it!' Kagome screamed in her head.

Kagome shreiked and began laughing when he started to tickle her, "GET- GET HIM OFF- ME!" Kagome screamed between laughs, as she tried her best to get away from him.

"You're acting like children." Sango scolded.

"She started it." Jin smirked as he stood and moved away from Kagome.

Kagome stood and glared daggers at the Irish man. 'Oh, I'll get you back.' Her sides were aching.

"Lets go Jin." Kurama pulled Jin out of the room.

* * *

Later that night Kagome awoke to hear smothered sounds from across the room. She stood alerted and moved across the darkness. She felt around and touched a wooden frame, knowing that it was Jin's bed, and that was were the sounds were coming from. She felt his face and was shocked to feel so much sweat. Was he having a bad dream? She hurried to the bathroom to get a wet towel.

'I'm not going easy on him... I'm just helping him this once.' Kagome assured herself.

She turned on the bathroom light and returned to Jin, leaving the bathroom door open for a small filter of light. Brushing back his hair she dabbed his forhead and the sound that were being emitted from him ceased. His forhead cooled down after a few minutes and his face relaxed. Kagome sighed and headed back to her bed after turning the bathroom light off, falling into a light slumber.

Jin cracked his eye open. He was thankful Kagome had awaken him. He didn't know how much longer he would last before he began screaming. These nightmare didn't happen frequently but when they did... Jin shook his head. He didn't want to think of that horrid man. He stared at Kagome's figure and made sure she was asleep before pulling himself out of his thoughts and pressed his head to the pillow. It usually took him hours to fall back to sleep, He usually woke Kurama up at times like these, but he feared he would interupt Kagome and she would begin asking questions she didn't need to know. Nobody would ever know or understand. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**If you don't want to see a pissed off Author, don't read! **

**(A/N)** I re-wrote some of this story, but I was also re-reading some of my reviews. I couldn't help but find one that was complaining on how many anime I've watched and another one assuming I watch the dubbed version. For one...

1. **You have no right **to tell me how many I have or have not watched in anime, You don't even know me so don't assume.

2. **I'm writing the way I damn well feel like it**, don't accuse me of watching subbed, dubbed, or Japanese versions. Although I have no idea how you came up with that conclusion, its just a story.

3. Are you guys just trying to brag? Well, don't fucking brag on my review list because its pissing me off. I don't give a flying monkey's ass and I don't think anybody else here does either.

4. **Critisism is fine, Ideas are fine, Compliments are fine.** Assuming what I've done and watched, and then telling me your side of the story... do you see anything _wrong_ with this? Let me rephrase that. Do you _see_ **anyone** that cares?

Sorry, why would people even care what you put in your profile anyway, its not like anyone reads them. Why the **hell** would you complain about SOMEONE'S PROFILE? Sorry, but do you like people assuming things about you? I hope not, because I'd assume you have no life and can't get a boyfriend/girlfriend, for personal reasons.

Thank for the reviews everyone


	4. A Theifs Capturing

DarkIceKitsune, Fimvr and Cheeza-13 are my Girls! Thanks for inspiring me.

Special thanks to Ptbear, Star Sliver Fox, Fornax, and Samantha. Also everyone else that has stuck with me.

Last chapter was kinda 'Blah' and stupid but...Heres Chapter 4

* * *

College? Yeah Right

Chapter 4

A Thiefs Capturing

* * *

Kagome's eyes dazed slightly as she lifted her head off her pillow. Music and humming could be heard from the bathroom.

"Sango?"

Sango stepped out of the bathroom, "About time you woke up. You sleep like a rock, Kagome."

Kagome stretched and looked around the room. No Kurama or sick Jin could be found. She sighed, she had wanted to make sure Jin was alright. Kagome slid out of her bed and drug her feet to the bathroom, where she saw Sango fixing her make-up.

"Where are you going?"

"Well, since Christmas is a week away, I thought it would be a good idea to start shopping."

"Oh my god, a week?" Kagome screeched.

"You sound surprised."

"I totally forgot it was almost Christmas."

"Hurry up and get dressed." Sango picked up her keys.

Kagome wiggled into thick pants and a wool sweater, complete with a coat. She quickly brushed her hair and slipped on a pair of tennis shoes as Sango opened the door.

"Ready?"

"Ready." Kagome raced past Sango and down the hallway stairs and yelled over her shoulder, "Race you down!"

Kagome beat Sango by mere inches and forgot to push on her brakes when she pushed open the front door to the college. Kagome yelped when she missed the first step and fell face first in the snow. Sango had to control her laughter so she could help Kagome up.

"Well, that was fun." Kagome mad an awful face as she spit out frozen snow.

"Race you to the car." Kagome looked up and seen that Sango had already gotten a head start. "Hey! Wait up!"

Sango won by a few yards and was waiting for Kagome by her car.

"Not fair!" Clouds of smoke puffed out of Kagome's mouth as she pouted.

Sango laughed as Kagome stepped into the car and drove out of the sparse parking lot.

* * *

Kagome and Sango reached the front of the mall entrance, both huffing and gasping for breath. This time it was a tie.

They both smiled and walked into the building, calling a truce... for now.

"I'm glad I saved up most of my fund. My little brother would kill me if I didn't get him a grand christmas present.

"Wow, he seems so loving."

"Hes not so bad." Sango laughed, "So, what do you plan on getting your family for Christmas?"

Kagome put her finger on her chin, "I don't know, I haven't really thought about it. For Mama, probably new pans or something since she loves to cook. Um... for Souta, probably another comic book or video game." Kagome smiled, "And I'll just find a dead mummy hand somewhere and convince grandpa that there is an ancient legend about it."

"He'll probably end up making one of his own." Sango laughed.

They walked into the food court and ordered at the Ramen cafe. As they ate Sango told her how much of a pain, Professor Doshinbo was being. Homework every night, and vile social skills.

"Is he the World History Professor?"

"Bingo."

"Oh, I have Prof. Nagi. Shes a great teacher."

"Lucky you." Sango grumbled.

* * *

Jin walked into the dorm room and sat on his bed waiting for Kurama, who had made a trip back to his own room. His gaze sauntered around the room and fell upon a piece of paper, barely visible from under his dresser. He kneeled down in front of it and pulled out what seemed to be a vanilla folder with a huge banner reading 'CLASSIFIED' in bold red. Opening it up he was surprised to find pictures of Kagome in it. He flipped through the pictures and came upon an information sheet.

Kagome Higurashi

Height: 5'6

Weight: 118

Eye color: Blue

Hair color: Ebony

Social Security: 970-87-6701

D.O.B.: April 25, 1986

Birth Place: Tokyo Hospital, Japan

Attending Tokyo University.

Daughter of Miyu Higurashi and Suzuki Ichiro...

Jin's eyes widened, 'Suzuki Ichiro? That can't be right, if she was his daughter then wouldn't she be in danger too? Suzuki is the founder of the Gaijin Corporation, that would mean she was his inheritor? Why didn't Kurama tell me about her?' Jin glared at the folder and clenched his fist. 'This isn't good. I need to find her.'

Jin heard someone shuffle outside of the door and he quickly shoved the over-sized folder into his jacket and sat back down on his bed, painting a smile on his face as Kurama stepped through the door.

Kurama watched Jin's face twitch, "Is something the matter, Jin?"

"Oh... Um... Yeah, I just remembered. I've got...homework I have to do... In the Library... Down-stairs." Jin grins and runs out of the dormatory.

Of course Kurama _wasn't _suspicious. Kurama rolled his eyes and he silently followed Jin.

* * *

"Yeah, but we can make do." Kagome smiled.

"Ok, Well I have to find the bathrooms before we make do with anything." Sango got up. "Coming?"

"No, I'll wait here." Kagome watched Sango leave then got up and sat on the bench in the main hall to watch people go by.

'I wonder where the guys are right now.' Kagome stared at the fountain.

* * *

Jin drove into the mall parking lot, he caught the note that Sango had left behind. A memo that said they would be X-Mas shopping at the mall. Jin could feel his stomach churning and his sixth sense kicking in. Something wasn't right. He hurridly parked his car and ran into the mall

He had been searching for five minutes and still hadn't caught sight of either Kagome or Sango. Someone firmly clamped onto his arm and drug him into a deserted hallway.

* * *

It happened in a flash, Kagome felt her purse whip out of her hands.

The man tucked her purse under his arm and ran down the hall.

"Oh no you don't!" Kagome yelled.

Once Kagome had gotten up and running the man's fate was already declared. 'DOOMED'. The man ran out the front door and Kagome followed.

* * *

Jin whirled around, ready to beat the life out of his captor, but stopped in mid-swing.

"What are you up to, Jin?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Why didn't you tell me about Kagome, Kurama?"

"What is there to know?"

"Maybe that she's in danger! She's in the same situation as me, Kurama. How could you keep this from me?"

"She isn't my problem," Kurama became out of character and a shadow was cast over his eyes, "And she isn't yours either."

"Well, now she is."

Kurama growled, "Look Jin-"

Jin looked over Kurama's shoulder and saw Kagome run by. Cutting Kurama off by pushing him out of his way as he ran after Kagome with Kurama calling after him.

* * *

Kagome stopped once outside and saw the man slip behind a wooden fence.

"Damnit, Just give up!" Kagome ran behind the fence. Only to find more trouble.

* * *

When he reached the outside he barely caught sight of Kagome running behind a wooden fence on the other side of the huge parking lot.

"Where in the bloody hell is she going?" Jin asked himself before he took off after her.

* * *

Kagome ran behind the fence and bumped into something sturdy.

"Humpff!" she fell to the ground and looked up expecting to only see a man. There were five.

"Well look what else he brought." the men all sneered as the picked Kagome up by her arms. "Let's have some fun."

"No! Let me go!" Kagome yelled

* * *

Jin was half way across the huge parking lot when he heard Kagome's scream, and he pushed his legs to their limit. When he reached the fence he almost skidded right past it. His anger flared up at the sight he saw. Kagome's feet were inches from the ground and her body was pressed firmly to the wooden fence. Her eyes where froze shut, her shirt slightly ripped open, and her clothes were torn all over.

The men's hands where covering her body and they licked their lips greedily. But before even one of them had a chance to taste her flesh, Jin reached out and took chunks of their greasy hair and their faces collided with his fist. With each blow they took Jin's anger seemed to increase.

Kagome was on her knees and her eyes were blurred from the tears that were about to fall. She could hear the wailing of torture, she could hear bones break here and there, it frightened her to death and she thought she was next. The smell of musty blood filled her nose. The wailing of the men had died but the pounding went on and on. Kagome had rubbed her eyes and the scene before her almost sent her into shock.


	5. Guess who's back to party

STILL Dedicated to Fimvr .

Hey guys, this is my last re-written chapter. I'm kind of sad though. I will be losing half of my reviews. pouts Anyway, enjoy the chapter, I've worked very hard on it.

* * *

College? Yeah Right

Chapter 5

* * *

Jin was straddling on top of one of the men and was continuously punching and pounding. The man's face was covered in blood but what scared her most, was Jin's face.

Kagome wanted to help him, but her voice failed to leave her throat. She stood up on her wobbly knees and took small steps toward Jin, stumbling every so often. She flinched every time his fist hit the broken flesh. Kagome barely touched Jin on the shoulder when he whipped around, his fist heading straight for her face.

Kagome slammed her eyes shut and waited for the worst, images of the bloodied man's face flashed in front of her and fear shot up her spine. She waited, but nothing came.

Jin was ready to knock the next man into unconsciousness that dared to touch Kagome. He was blinded by his anger and his fist was inches from the person when Kagome's face flickered before him, covered with cuts, bruises, blood, and fear. He stopped and stared at her. She kept her eyes shut as he lowered his arm. He looked around at the men and disgust fell over his face but once his eyes returned to Kagome his face softened. He took a step forward and circled her in his arms, careful not to touch the wounds.

Jin closed his eyes and whispered into her ear. "Your safe now, Kagome."

To hear her own name was a joy and to have Jin back was a relief. She watched as he bent down and picked up her forgotten purse.

"So this was what you were after? I thought you were in danger." Jin looked at her.

Kagome's eyes bulged and she opened her mouth to argue but was cut off.

"We should go back. I suppose Kurama will have to scold me now." Jin took Kagome by the arm and led her back to the entrance of the mall. Kagome nodded her head and on the way back she noticed Jin was limping and was struggling to stay focused.

"Are you alright?" When Jin didn't answer Kagome placed a hand on his chest to bring him to a slight halt.

"I'm fine." Jin brushed the hand away glancing at Kagome's shaking form. Slipping his heavy coat off he gently wrapped it around her small frame.

"Th-thank you." Kagome wrapped his coat around her body and moved closer to Jin, wondering where her own coat had gone.

Sango and Kurama had eventually found each other and were waiting for them inside the entrance door, looking alert. Their faces changed quickly to surprise when they caught sight of the two. Kagome was holding a heavy coat closed and was trying to help steady Jin. They rushed out and Kurama grabbed Kagome while Sango suggested calling 911 and took off. Kurama pulled Kagome from the man's side. Jin felt the urge to pull her back but decided to let her go anyway. His head began to spin and his sight became blurry. A voice broke through his thoughts. His voice. And suddenly darkness fell upon him.

Kagome watched Jin fall to the hard pavement and struggled against Kurama to let her go. Once she got free she stumbled over and knelt down by Jin. She placed his head in her lap and looked down into Jin's face, noticing that it was amazingly white. Kagome felt a cold shiver crawl up her spine and in the distance she could hear the sirens of the ambulance.

Tears wielded up in Kagome's eyes as she watched the people strip Jin to the thin bed and raised him into the back of the ambulance. One of the them had informed Kurama that they had to take him to the emergency room immediately.

"What's wrong with him." Kagome asked as the tears streaked down his face.

The man blinked and waited for a few seconds, "Well, its hard to say..."

"What's wrong with him!" Kagome yelled getting more impatient with every second.

"It looks like he went through more stress than he could handle, and-- it has created some heart problems." The man looked down at his feet.

"Fatal?" Kagome whispered, her eyes slipping to the ground, not wanting to hear the answer.

The man hesitated, ..."Yes. Now please excuse me." The man quickly returned to the ambulance and drove off.

Kurama watched Kagome's face contort and saw the emotions of sadness and anger.

Kurama shook his head and tried to stay focus, 'She's not my problem.'

Sango had returned and was trying to calm Kagome down. After awhile, Kagome had become silent and her face was emotionless.

"Do you think he will die?" Kagome asked.

Sango stared at Kagome and didn't answer.

"No, he won't," Kurama glanced down at Kagome and smiled, "I promise he won't."

"Can we go to the hospital?" Sango asked.

"They took Jin to the emergency so we won't be able to see him tonight." Kurama looked back at Sango. "The best thing to do is get some sleep and try tomorrow."

"Well lets get going," Sango sighed and help Kagome up.

'Its going to be a long night.' Sango sighed again.

* * *

It had been three days since the accident, and every night Kagome dragged Sango and Kurama to the hospital and wouldn't leave until morning came. Jin twisted violently on his bed as 'His' voice ran rampage in his head. He suddenly woke up to find himself lying on a hospital bed. He looked around to find Kagome and Sango snoozing against the wall together. He stared at Kagome's sleeping face until he heard someone pulling on the door handle and then walking in. Jin looked over to see Kurama holding what looked like a cup of tea.

"Kurama?" Jin paused, "Wha- 'appened?"

"Well, You pretty much beat the lives out of some thugs after they had attacked Kagome." Kurama looked over at the figures leaning against each other.

Jin's memory hit him hard and he clutch his head with both hands. Images of blood flashed through his eyes as someone else's insane laugh filled his head. Next thing he knew, Kurama was shaking him vigorously.

"Hey, wake up. Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine."

"Here." Kurama handed him the cup, "Drink up."

Jin took a swig, and had a coughing fit, "Oi, what the hell is this stuff? I knew you held grudges against me, but I never would've thought, my best friend trying to poison me." Jin handed the cup back after it was empty.

"Very funny, I talked to my elder and he said that this will help you recover faster. You'll be as good as new in a few days. Just do me a favor and don't tell anyone."

"What did I have?"

"Heart problems."

Jin laid back down on the bed as a small laugh coursed from his throat. "Heart problems? He did this to me, and he's close, Kurama."

Kurama looked away from the girls and back to Jin, "How do you know?"

"He told me."

The room was silent except for the small stirring of the women.

"Get some sleep. I'll take these two back." He watched Jin nod and turned away.

Jin laid back down on the bed and pretended to be asleep, as Kurama woke the girls up and they left Jin in peace.

"Great. I'm already getting heart problems from a girl that I'm not even dating. Why doesn't she just rip my heart out and eat it?" Jin fell asleep mumbling to himself on the uncomfortable metal bed. "Saves me the pain."

* * *

Kagome sat in her science class ignoring all the pestering boys around her. Sango was in geometry with Kurama, no doubt they were having fun. Kagome's mind stayed on only one person for the past three days.

'When's he going to come back?' Kagome sighed as she heard the first bell signaling the beginning of class. Kagome just turned and gazed out the window. It was only 15 minutes into class when someone rudely interrupted, slamming the classroom door open.

"Oi, mates. Did ya' miss me?" A still-blue headed figure called to his fellow classmates.

Kagome looked up in surprise, as Jin walked over to his usual seat next to Kagome.

"Jin! Your back." Kagome stared in awe as relief flooded through her.

"Yeah, so I've heard." Jin smiled.

"Okay class. Settle down!" The teacher tried calming the class as he pulled down the screen projector, and class began once more.

* * *

"Hey! Look what the wind blew in." Inuyasha called from their lunch table.

"Hey Jin." Yusuke scooted over to make room between him and Kurama.

"'Ey kids, hope you didn't have too much fun without me."

"How could we? We were to busy mourning for you. We were sure you were gonna die." Botan said, earning a elbow in the gut from Kikyo.

"She means, We were mourning you condition." Keiko replied.

"Hn."

"Okay, enough about the mourning business. It's making me depressed." Jin stuck out his tongue.

"Hey we're going to a club tonight, found it two days ago. Couldn't tear Yusuke and Inuyasha away from it." Kuwabara cut in earning growls from both the latter subjects.

"And here I thought you guys were mourning over me." Jin pouted.

"No, we were just making that up to make you feel better." Kouga snorted across the table.

"Shut up." Sango knocked him over the head.

"Okay, back to the club thingy." Kagome urged the group.

"I heard 'Club Shikon 5' is going to have a special tonight!" Yukina smiled brightly.

"Ok, It's settled. Nine o' clock, don't get lost!" Inuyasha declared as the group stood up and separated when the bell ended lunch time.

"Oi, jus' out of the hospital and already partying." Jin walked with Kurama to their next class.

* * *

Four cars pulled up outside the club. First the loud and obnoxious car filled with: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga. Next the over excited party girl car filled with: Botan, Keiko, Kikyo, and Yukina. The typical lovey dovey car (Jin reaches out and punches the Announcer for his opinionated title.) filled with: Kagome, Jin, Kurama, and Sango. Then last but NOT least. The dead quiet car filled with none other than: Sesshoumaru and Hiei.

The 14 figures enter the loud club with the music bass pounding into their ears. They instantly picked a table by the bar and sent Kuwabara and Hiei to get the drinks. Typical, only one came back carrying half the drinks ordered. The group raised a questioning eyebrow when Kuwabara showed up with alcohol spilt all over him.

"Hey you twerp, how dare you!" Kuwabara dramatically pointed an accusing finger at Hiei.

"Next time you should watch where your stepping." Hiei glared daggers at him.

"It isn't my fault you're pint size and I couldn't see where I was going."

"Just shut up and go get us the rest of our drinks." Yusuke shouted.

Within three hours everyone had their fair share of alcohol except Kurama, Sesshoumaru, and Hiei who gladly handed theirs to Yusuke or Inuyasha. After a few dances everyone was winding down and was ready to leave the pounding club. That's when the situation came on who was driving who. This is how it went. Hiei ended up driving the girls in Botan's car that included: Hiei, Botan, Keiko, Yukina, and Kikyo. Sesshoumaru drove his own car and growled at the fact that he was being stuck with the annoying Kuwabara, Miroku, and Kouga, also the quiet Touya (Whose friends left him behind with a group of girls that just screamed torture.) Although, Kurama was having trouble trying to cram Inuyasha, Yusuke, Jin, Kagome, AND Sango into his car.

Inuyasha sat up front with Kurama while Kagome sat on Jin's lap and Sango sat in between Jin and Yusuke, giggling her head off. Obviously drunk like the rest of them. It was only five minutes down the road when sirens went off and Kurama was pulled over. Probably cause Inuyasha kept grabbing the steering wheel. Kurama came to a stop and pulled down his window as the officer came up.

"Please hand me your license and registration." the Police gruffly stated.

"Ah, sure." Kurama handed them over.

Inuyasha poked his head over Kurama's lap to look at the officer, "'Ey officer, can I buy you a donut?" Remembering the corning cop jokes Yusuke had brought up in their fifth hour.

"Excuse me?" The officer glared at him.

"That gut doesn't inspire too much confidence, bet I can out run you." Yusuke spouted off.

"Okay! Out of the car!" The officer yelled as he pulled out his handcuffs.

"I bet your wife likes those handcuffs." Sango caught on and giggled when Kurama tried shutting her up.

"Guys! Please!" Kurama turned back to the officer, "I'm sorry they're a little drunk."

"This is just a warning." The fat cop eyed everyone. "Next time, You and your friends are going to be busted for driving all over the damn road."

"That's terrific, the last guy only gave us a warning also." Jin laughed.

"He's- just kidding." Kurama chuckled nervously as the cop started walking away and turned around and hit Jin over the head.

"'Ey! What the hell was that for mate?"

"We could've been thrown in jail!" Kurama screech.

"Oh Kurama, Kurama, Kurama." Sango laughed and flung her arms around Kurama's shoulder and started twirling his hair with her fingers inching her face closer and closer making Kurama blush and then she yanked on his long red locks. "Let off and lets have some fun!" The whole drunken group in cheered.

Once they reached the college the gang gathered back up before heading down the halls making a huge racket at 1 o'clock in the middle of the night. People started poking their heads out the doors and yelling after the group. The all ended up crashing in Yusuke and Inuyasha's dorm. And chattered among themselves until everyone passed out.


	6. The Connection

College? Yeah Right

Chapter 6

The Connection

* * *

Kagome sat soaking in all the beautiful fragrances around her. The warmth of the bath could be felt all the way to her toes and she loved it. Kagome thought back to this morning…. early this morning.

* * *

They both had been lying on the floor and in Jin's drunken state; he had tried to tell Kagome that he remembered when he was once like her: Stubborn, smart, carefree, charming, handsome, intriguing…

'I think he got a little sidetracked on the similarities.' Kagome laughed. She abruptly stopped when Jin slung his arm over her and cuddled to her back.

"Eh!" Kagome mouth twisted and her face turned bright red.

"Let me go, you fiend." Kagome hissed playfully.

Jin produced a half smile and whispered something back.

Kagome froze and the temperatures seem to raise a whole 30 degrees. The rhythm of his sleeping chest pressed against her back, and his soft snores were drugging her to sleep. Kagome whispered to herself, not understanding what he had meant, before letting it have its way.

"Never?"

* * *

Kagome felt all giddy inside every time she thought back to last night. She had awaken, disappointed, to find herself alone. Everyone had seemed to have woken up first and left. She had 3 hours 'till her classes began. Kagome ducked her spud-covered hair one more time and was about to dry herself off until she heard the dorm room's door close and then silence.

'Who?' Kagome waited for someone to call out but all she heard was soft movements.

"Sango? Is that you?" Kagome reached for the doorknob until it sprang to life on its own.

Kagome screamed as the figures jumped on her and held her down on the tiled floor. She struggled as her wrists were jarred by a pair of knees and held tightly to the ground. The other figure slapped her and quickly dug a needle into the crook of her neck. She screamed bloody murder when the pain shot through her neck, stilling all the warmth, causing the needle to crash to the ground, broken. Her vision began to fade and she felt them release her and pick her up, throwing her over their shoulder.

* * *

They had an important assembly today, one everyone had forgotten. Jin had woken up to find Kagome asleep in his arms. He nuzzled her hair and sighed. 'How could she be in so much danger?' he thought before he pulled himself away. Everyone was still sound asleep, so he quietly slipped out of the room. His father had called and wanted to update him about their competition, a company that meant bad news and played dirty. Company members had been disappearing of the last couple of months from his father's corporation. Later they were found dead in various places.

Jin was forced to move around a lot by his father. Jin knew he was a target and his father was just trying to protect him. He knew he could lose his life if they ever got their hands on him, he wasn't a fool. Nothing was safe anymore. It was a three-hour drive until he reached his destination. He was beginning to regret not leaving a note behind for Kagome. He thought it would arouse questions, Kagome needed to stay uninformed about this as she possibly could.

One of the men that had kidnapped Kagome now stood before his boss.

"I thought I told you to bring me Jin Kazewaki. You disappoint me Onigumo." The man stood and with one swift movement Onigumo was laying on the ground in pain.

"Please forgive me, Master Naraku." The man scrambled to is knees bowing to the dirt.

"Do Not Let It Happen Again." Naraku pressed each word.

He looked back at the unconscious girl and sighed. He couldn't very well just take her back and have her promise to pretend nothing happened. He picked the woman up and took her to a room, calling Kagura, another worker, over to dress her.

"Make sure she's up and ready in an hour." Naraku laid the woman down and quickly left.

* * *

Jin parked his car in the wide spanned parking lot and stepped out. He quickly stretch before he headed up to the fortieth floor. Upon arriving he knocked rhythmically on the huge oak doors.

"Come in." Was a loud gruff call.

Jin frowned and stepped in, "So what's this all about?"

"My spy has reported that Naraku has located your position, you're lucky I called before they moved. You will stay here and I will send someone to retrieve any valuables."

Jin's frown deepened, "I need to use the phone." 'Kagome needs to know, it's gone too far.'

Mr. Kazewaki's eyes became suspicious but he handed Jin his cell phone none the less.

The phone in the dorm rang eight times but Jin refused to give up. Finally, on the fifteenth ring Sango picked up.

"Hello?"

"Sango? I need to speak with Kagome." Jin tried not to sound too worried.

"Is something wrong Jin?"

"Never mind that! Where's Kagome."

"Ah, Kagome wasn't in class today, in fact I haven't seen her at all since this morning. I thought she was with you."

Jin's face twisted. How could he let this happen? Why hadn't he taken her with him? It wasn't like he didn't think about it.

"I'll be there in 3 hours. Stay where you are." Jin hung up the cell and threw it back onto the office desk. "I'm going back." And with that he rushed out of the room.

"Jin come back!" his father called.

Jin jumped into his car and jammed his key into the transmission. Before anyone knew it, he was speeding down the highway, back to campus. 'Oh Kagome.'

* * *

"Uhg. Sango, close the window, its cold." Kagome rolled on her side.

"About time." Kagura growled.

Kagome looked up, "Where am I? Who-."

"You happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, you foolish girl."

"Excuse me! I was taking a bath when some insane people attacked me." Kagome jumped up and immediately became dizzy.

"Sit DOWN." Kagura bellowed, "If you keep moving like that, you're sure to die. That antidote is very poisonous."

Kagome quickly sat down and silence filled the room.

"Why?"

Kagura gave her a questioning look.

"Why did you kidnap me?"

Kagura snorted, "We weren't after you. What good could possibly come from you?"

"…."

"We were after Kazewaki."

"Kazewaki?"

"Kazewaki, Jin."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Jin?"

Kagura smirked, "You know him? You just might be of some help after all."

Kagura stood and gripped Kagome by the arm dragging her up.

"It's time to see Master Naraku." Kagura hissed at the name.

"Naraku?"

Kagome followed Kagura silently down the corridors. The only thing that lit their path was a small candle. 'Sure seems like this Naraku guy loves the dark.'

"I will warn you, you don't want to anger the master. " Kagura looked at her. "You're lucky."

Kagome almost snorted, "Lucky?" 'Even though I was just kidnapped and have a deadly venom coursing through my body. Oh, and lets not forget, I'm failing Trigonometry!

"Naraku is a sick man, he do anything to get what he wants."

Something clicked inside Kagome's head, "So what's keeping you here."

Kagura looked away and led Kagome to an over-sized door. Giving Kagome instructions she turned away. Kagome touched the handle and looked back at the woman.

Kagura stopped, "He enslaved my little sister in this horrible place and has promised to kill Kanna if I were to…He promises to let her go... But he's just a sick murderer." And with that she walked on.

Kagome's palms became sweaty and now more than ever, she dreaded meeting this Naraku. Kagome swallowed her fear and took a deep breath as she opened to door.

"Have a seat, Miss Higurashi."

"How did you know-." Kagome's eyes widened as a figure slipped away from the shadows.

"Kurama?" Kagome shook her head disbelievingly.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, looking at the ground.


End file.
